Just a random story
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: Just a random story focused on Ezria and A
1. Chapter 1

I wake up next to him. I softly smile and grab my clothes. I rush home and get dressed. God Aria you've been in rosewood for one day and you've already had a one night stand. Dammit Aria get your shit together. His name was Ezra and man he was awesome. I drive to school and head to my locker.

"Well Aria you are absolutely glowing" Emily smirks

I wink at her "You know I am"

I grab my books and check my schedule. Double English with Mr Fitz.

"He's apparently really hot" Emily says

"Well we'll have to see"

When we walk in Mr Fitz's back it to the wall.

"Well he's glowing too" Emily notes

"Em I would never have it with a teacher"

We giggle and then Mr Fitz turns around.

"Shit" I mutter the same time he does

"Um ok my names Mr Fitz I'll be your new English teacher"

I raise my hand. "Mr Fitz?"

"You must be?" He asks

"I think you know" I mutter so quietly on Emily hears. "My name is Aria Montgomery" I say louder

"Yes Ms Montgomery"

"May I go to the bathroom"

"It's the beginning of the day" He mutters

I give him a look.

"Of course Ms Montgomery"

Just then Emily yells out "HOLY MOLY"

She gives me a look and I walk to the bathroom. I run in front of the mirror.

"This cannot be happening" I hyperventilate

I brush my hair out of my face.

"Oh god" I mutter and put my head in my hands.

"I have the worst luck"

"Shoot" I yell

I wash my hands and walk back in the classroom.

"What was that aria?" Noel smirks

"I dropped my bag and I smashed my phone" I show him my already smashed phone

I sit in my seat and pay attention to Mr Fitz. When we get ten minutes free Emily drags me to a corner.

"Really Aria?" She hisses

I raise my hands "I didn't know and if I did it wouldn't have happened"

"What did you say to him?"

"I said I was thinking about studying English" I mutter

"Aria you didn't tell him your age? What the hell?!"

"Ms Fields" Ezra says

"Sorry Mr Fitz"

"Emily I messed up. What do I do?"

"I think you should change English classes"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Emily I can't just do that. I think I might like him"

"What's going on here?" Spencer says

I quickly fill her in on the situation.

"You got to admit that it's kinda hot though" Spencer points out

"Well it's super awkward" I mutter

Spencer hugs me "You do realise he's watching you like a hawk now"

I turn and my eyes meet Ezra's. He breaks the contact first.

"Spencer what do I do?" I plead

"Well you could talk to him? Get through it? Maybe be together?"

"If only" I mutter

The bell rings and we walk out to lunch. We sit at our table and eat our food.

"Well Aria I hate to say it but you may be screwed" Emily points her fork at me

"What's up bitches?" Noel says to us

I roll my eyes and ignore him.

He grabs me by the hair "I said what's up bitches?!" He growls

I slap him hard.

"We are not your bitches Noel" I hiss

"Ms Montgomery. Dentention" Ms Wells says

I shove Noel away and keep talking to Spencer and Emily.

"Guys we can talk in detention" I mutter

"But I can't get one"

I roll my eyes "Fine Spence. Em?"

"Sorry I can't"  
"Ok"

I head to religion with Spencer. We walk in and Ezra is sitting in the chair. I facepalm myself.

"Are you fricking serious Spencer?" I hiss

"Aria it's ok"

I sit in the middle row next to spencer and Ezra starts to talk.

"Class I'm your religion teacher. I have most of you in English actually so for those who don't know me I'm Mr Fitz"


	2. Chapter 2

My phone pings.

 _Scored a dentention!_

 _-Emily_

 _Thanks Em_

 _-Aria_

"Ms Montgomery off your phone please" Ezra says. I sigh and put it away.

"Sure Mr Fitz" I mumble

I zone out for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rings.

"Ms Montgomery will you please stay behind" Ezra says

I nod to Spencer to tell her to wait outside and eaves drop.

"Yes Mr Fitz"

"Aria last night was a mistake"

I blink away the tears that threaten to spill.

"Yeah that's fine" I mutter sadly

"Aria you know it meant nothing. I was drunk"

"I know Ezra" I glare "Now if you'd excuse me I have somewhere to be!" I snarl and walk out. Spencer hugs me.

"Hey Aria its going to be fine"

"I don't think so spence" I murmer

For the first time tears pour out of my eyes.

"Come one Aria you've got detention." Spencer giggles

I giggle and grab Emily and we walk to detention.

"How'd you get a detention?" I ask

"It was actually by accident. The teacher told me I was stupid so I fought back"

I high five her. "GO EM!"

We walk into the detention room and Ezra is in there.

"Seriously Emily he's my R.E, English and now detention teacher!" I whisper

"Ms Montgomery, Ms Fields"

"Cut the crap Ezra" I say

We are the only people in here.

"She knows doesn't she?" He asks

"Of course she does. You've probably told all of your friends too" I fire back

I sit down and pull out my book. I read it until I get bored. I tap Emily.

"Emily I'm bored wanna do something?" I ask

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiles at me

I grab a piece of paper and make an airplane.

"Make yours Em. Whoever's get the closest to Mr Fitz wins" I smirk and whisper

"It's on"

We make our airplanes. Ezra is just reading.

"You first"

Emily's goes just above his head.

"Beat that" She smirks and sticks out her tongue

I throw mine and it lands on his foot.

"I WIN" I shriek scaring the shit out of Ezra

"WHAT" he yells startled

I roll on the floor laughing. Emily soon joins me.

"His face was priceless. Plus I got a photo" I say while laughing

I show Emily "I can't breathe" She laughs

"Girls back to your seats. You've got five minutes"

I can't stop giggling and neither can Emily. I send the photo to her. We snigger quietly.

"You girls can go"

I run out with Emily and drive home. I am greeted with my very annoyed mother.

"Aria I heard you got a detention"

"Yeah I slapped noel" I mutter "Cause he insulted me and pulled my hair"

"Aria you didn't have to slap him" She throws her hands in the air

"Then what was I supposed to do then?" I yell "Just let him hurt me?"

"Aria that's not what I meant" She whispers softly

"I'm not sure mum"

I walk inside my room and keep unpacking. I start making my bed when I hear my parents start talking.

"Byron did we make a mistake coming back to Rosewood?"

"Ella it's her first day it probably wasn't the best. All those people probably remembered her with Alison. You do realise that it's been exactly a year since the accident"

I hear a sigh "I know Byron but she needs to move on. Alison's never coming back."

 _"_ _Breaking news, Alison Diluerentis's body has been found today"_


	3. Chapter 3

I rush down the stairs. I watch the news story and rush over to Ali's house. Tears pour out of my eyes and I sprint over. I watch as they put her body in a bag. She look's so peaceful. Next to me Spencer, Emily and Hanna stand. Suddenly all of our phones ping.

 _I'm back bitches and I know everything_

 _-A_

I drop my phone.

"Is this some sick joke!" I hiss at the girls

"I don't think so Aria" Hanna pales

I pick up my phone and dust it off. The message appears in my mind.

"Guys I'm going to show the police" Emily says her voice shaking

"me too" hanna and Spencer say

"Lets go" I say

We walk to the station and hand in our phones.

"Girls I'm agent Tanner, what can I do for you?"

"Our phones" Spencer says who is deathly white

With a shaky hand I open the message and show tanner.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" she asks

"That's what I said"

"Ok we'll get right on this"

We get told to sit on the chairs so we sit. I play with my hands.

"Guys I'm scared" Emily starts crying

"Me too" Hanna says her voice cracking

"Guys we've got to be strong" Spencer manages to get out but it doesn't sound as it should

"Spencer's right" Someone behind me says

I whip around to find Melissa.

"Hey Melissa" I smile

"Aria haven't seen you in awhile"

"Me neither. Anyone new? Get a boyfriend?"

"Yes actually his name is Ezra Fitz"

I freeze "Ezra fitz as in Mr Fitz who teaches at Rosewood high?" I say

Hanna gives me a questioning look. I shake my head at her.

"Congrats Melissa" I say with a fake smile

Melissa obviously can't tell and she walks away. I share a look with Spencer.

"I didn't know Aria" She says

I take a breath "I believe you"

Agent Tanner releases us. I walk out and realise that it's night. I check the time.

"Spencer, Hanna and Emily do you want to come to a party with me?" I ask

"Sure" They all say

"The theme is bold" I say

"That shouldn't be too hard" Hanna smiles "Aria what was all the looks and you froze when Melissa said Mr Fitz?"

I sigh and explain it to Hanna. Hanna starts laughing.

"that's so good Aria man"

"Hanna not now" I say harshly

We go our separate ways and I get ready at home. I slip on a tight, short black dress that has red around the sides. I slip on some black stiletoes. I add a leather jacket. I curl my hair and add smokey eye. I put on some red lipstick. I grab my bag and get in my car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike asks

"To a party Mike" I say

"Aria mum will kill you"

"I'll deal with her later. Can you cover for me?"

"ten dollars" He says

I hand him a twenty.

"Tell them I'm at Emily's"

"Deal" Mike smirks and pockets the money

I drive to the cabin and see Spencer and Emily.

"What took you so long?" Emily says

"Mike"

Spencer is wearing a leather skirt with a white collared shirt with black glitter. Emily is wearing a blue tank top with a leather jacket. She is wearing leggings underneath. I look over and spot Hanna. She is wearing a pink mini skirt. With a black midriff. I walk in and I immediately freeze. There is Ezra. We make eye contact for a second before I walk off to the drinks. I down two drinks immediately.

"Aria?" Hanna asks

"He's here" I say

"Shit I'll tell the others."

She runs off and Spencer and Emily come over.

"Guys I don't care. Show him I don't care" I say

"She's drank something already" Spencer notes


	4. Chapter 4

We dance and I spot Ezra watching. I go over to a guy and we start dancing very closely. Sudennly I see Ezra in front of me. He grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"What were you doing Aria?" He asks

"Dancing"  
He sighs and kisses me. I lean into the kiss and he brings me closer.

"Aria I want to make this work"

"Me too" I whisper

I walk back inside and get in my car. Spencer hops in with me.

"Thanks for the ride Aria."

"Wanna stay at mine?" I ask  
"Sure"

I drive to my place and climb through my window. I quickly strip and get into jeans and a t-shirt. I grab a shirt of spencers and some pants. I chuck them down to her and she gets dressed behind the bushes. I then jump down from the window and I open the house.

"Hey mum Spencer's staying over. She's helping me catch up" I call out

"that's fine"

We run up the stairs and giggle.

"So what happened when he took you away?" Spencer asks

"He kissed me and told me he wanted to make it work"

Spencer giggles "Woah"

"I know right"

"Ok Aria let's revise English" Spencer smirks

"And then Religion"

We get out our textbooks and work hard until midnight. We fall asleep.

The next morning we head to school and get coffee on the way. I grab my coffee and walk into my first class. Religion. I sit in my seat and grin when Ezra walks in.

"Hello class today we will be working in pairs on your project. I'll be coming around to check"

I look and Spencer and we immediately start brainstorming.

"He said it has to be religious" I say

"No shit" Spencer mutters

"Let's do a cool thing"

"Like?"

"the holocaust"

"That's not cool Aria"

"I meant it would be cool to do."

"Ok let's do it"

"You start researching. I'll research too"

"What are we doing over here Ms Montgomery, Ms Hastings"

"The holocaust" I say

"Keep working" Ezra smiles

I mock salute "Will do Fitz"

Spencer erupts into a fit of giggles

"Ms Montgomery, I'd advise you keep working on your project"

I smirk and return to researching.

"Come to my place tonight" He mutters so quietly that only Spencer and I here

"Ok" I say back

He quickly leaves and checks on other groups. As soon as he is out of ear shot Spencer moves herself closer to me.

"His place?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes" I say a faint blush appearing on my face

"Em and Han are going to love this" Spencer giggles

"I'll tell them ok?"

"I would have it no other way" She says innocently while battering her eyelashes

I roll my eyes and keep working on our assignment. The bell rings for the end of first period but it's a double.

"Ok students you can have five minutes free." Ezra says

Spencer drags me into the corners.

"Details now!" She demands

"About?" I ask

"his place" She giggles

"Well I obviously didn't see much" I say

Spencer bursts out laughing

"Well he lives in an apartment"

My phone then pings.

 _It's not uncommon for teachers to play with students. Just ask your dad._

 _-A  
_ My hands start shaking and I show Spencer.

"Aria you as white as a ghost"

"Class time to keep working on your assessment" Ezra says

I shakily walk back to my seat.

"Ms Montgomery are you alright?" Ezra asks

"I-n-n-need-s-s-some-a-air" I say

"Spencer please go with her"

I sprint outside and sit on the ground shaking.

"Spencer have you got messages?"

"Not since the first one"

I start crying "It's going to tell everyone"

"Aria it's gonna be ok"


	5. Chapter 5

I shakily walk back inside the classroom. I sit in my spot and when the bell rings I run out to lunch. I grab my salad and sit with Emily, Mona, Hanna and Spencer.  
"I just love your shoes Aria" Mona says

"Thanks" I smile lightly

"So anyone want to come to my place for the night?" Emily asks when Mona leaves

"I'll come but I've got to go to someones place first"  
"Lover boys house!" Spencer shrieks

Hanna and Emily start laughing. Spencer nearly falls off her chair cracking up. I roll my eyes.

"You guys are idiots" I mutter

"So what?" Emily says

Hanna and Spencer crack up.

"On a serious note I got a message from –A" I say

All laughter is stopped and I show them.

"Remember my dad had an affair with Meredith" I say

"Yeah I don't like her" Spencer huffs

"Just cause she beat you" I say

The bell rings and I head to English. I grin at Ezra when I walk in.

"Ok people. Today I will be assigning your school book. Its to kill a mockingbird" He calls

I smirk at the girls, I'm going to Ace this. I grab my book from the front and begin reading it again. I block out the class and get lost in the book. I hear laughter and I turn to see Spencer giggling.

"Aria he's been calling you for the last five minutes"

"Yes Mr Fitz"

"I'm assuming Ms Montgomery you have read this book before?"

"You are right" I smirk

I cross my legs and watch as he talks about the book. I receive a text and I immediately freeze. I relax once I find out it is Spencer.

 _LOVER BOY IS STARING_

 _-Spencer XO_

I start giggling and so does of Spencer.

"Would you like to share what's making you giggle?" Ezra says

"She said that lover boy was staring" I say boldly

"And who would 'lover boy' be?" Ezra says

"Someone" I flutter my eyelashes

The class laughs and I continue working. Then the bell rings.

"Ms Montgomery can you please stay behind. It's about your behaviour" He sounds cross

I walk over to him.

"Yes Ezra"

"Still coming over"

"Of course. See you in ten"

I get in my car and try to remember the directions to his place. I end up getting lost.

I get out my phone and call Ezra.

"Umm Hey Ezra?"

"Yes Aria?"

"I may or may not be lost" I mutter

"Never fear your knight in shining armour will appear"

I start laughing "Did you just rhyme"

"I am an English teacher. Now what street are you on?"

"Mayford"

"On my way"

Ten minutes Ezra's car appears next to mine. He rolls down his window so I follow.

"Follow me and try to remember where we are going" He playfully smirks

"Sure thing" I smile

He drives straight forward and takes a left. I quickly follow him and find an apartment complex. I park and walk up the stairs. I distinctly remember the number 3 and the letter b. I climb up the stairs to the third level and knock on his door. He opens the door and grins.

"It's not much but it's home"

"I love it" I say

I jump onto his couch and wrap myself in a blanket.

"Care to join me?" I ask

"Of course"

He comes and joins and we watch a movie. I check the time.

"Sorry I've got to go home"

I kiss him and walk out. As I'm walking down the stairs I see my maths teacher. I swear under my breath and sneak out. I quickly drive out. As soon as I get home I rush in and pretend to do homework. My mum gives me a stern look.

"Where have you been Aria?"

"I was out getting coffee?" I say

"Bull" My mother barks "You've been here for two days and you've already been to a party, gotten a detention, been involved with the police and now sneaking"

I wince and realise how bad that sounds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum it may sound bad but I promise you that I was at coffee. Also I'm staying at Emily's place tonight so you don't have to worry" I say

"You will stay here young lady"

"Please mum, I need to reconnect with them"

My mum gives me a look and then caves "Fine but you come back in the morning"

I grin "Sure thing"

I pack a small bag and head over to Emily's.

"Hey guys" I say

"Aria" they chorus

"So how was lover boy's house?" Hanna raises her eyebrows

I smile "Its so cute"

"you watched a movie didn't you?" Spencer gives me a look

A faint blush rises to my face "Maybe"

"And you cuddled"

"Kinda" I say embarrassed

A chime from our phones interrupts us.

 _Hey girls, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _-A_

I drop my phone and I turn around to the girls. I open the cupboard door and there is four plastic boxes with each of our names.

"Guys I think we have to wear what's in the boxes" Emily says shaking

With shaky fingers I lift all the boxes and bring them to the group. We all lift our lid of our own boxes and there is clothes. I pull out my clothes. There is Ezra's tie and the shirt I wore when I caught my dad cheating. Also there are some leggings with blood on them

"NO" I yell sobbing

Next Spencer opens hers. In her box there is a yellow shirt and black leggings all with dirt on them.

"Guys I think I'm supposed to be Alison" Spencers voice shakes

Hanna opens hers and there is an extra extra large shirt with the same size pants. Hanna drops the shirt in fright.

"Oh god" Hanna cries

Emily refuses to open her box and when she does she is wearing a plain white hospital gown. Emily goes white.

"Guys I think I'm supposed to be the dead body"

We hastily get our outfits on while sniffing our tears. Emily receives a text.

"Emily must comply, Hanna must eat the pie, Spencer has to be her and Aria is the cheater" Emily reads out

The lights go out for five minutes and when they come back on there are four tables. There is one with a pie, one with a diary, one with a laptop and one with a box of needles. I head to the laptop and everyone heads to their area. The laptop opens and a movie starts playing. There is Ezra and I, Meredith and Dad and Mum with a stranger. I start crying and I hear Emily screaming, Spencer is shaking and Hanna is full out sobbing. After ten minutes the lights go out again and when they awaken everything is back in the room. Even our original clothes. I hurriedly grab mine and the others repeat my actions. We get dressed and sit on Emily's bed.

"Guys what did A do to you?" Hanna asks

"Needles so many" Emily shakes "I had to inject them all into me"

"I had to read a diary, I'm pretty sure it was Alison's except it was recounts of torture done to people" Spencer pales

"I had to watch my mother cheating, my father cheating and then Ezra and I" I sob

We all hug and eventually pass out. When we awake we hurriedly get dressed and I stop off at home.

"Hey mum"

"Hey sweetie"

"I'm going to school"

"See you"

I race out the door into the school building. I go to my locker and grab my books. I check my schedule. I've got double religion. I head into class and sit in my seat next to Spencer. We start working on our assignment. We manage to get four fifths of it done by the time he gives us five minutes free. I drag the girls to a corner.

"Guys the torture is going to get worse" I hiss

"I know" Emily says sadly

"And we will deal with it" I say "And we will report what happened to the police after school. Ok?"

"Let's" Hanna says

"I'm in" Emily mutters

"God I'm in 500%"

"Good" Hanna says

"I hate to admit it but I'm scared" Spencer says

"Oh Spencer" I say "We will fix this and stop whoever this –A is"

"Your right Aria"

A grin breaks out on my face and I stare smugly at the girls.

"You two" I say while pointing to them "Owe me ten bucks each"

"You made a bet on this?" Spencer raises an eyebrow

"They said by the end of the month you will never say that I'm right" I shrug

Grumbling Emily and Hanna had me the twenty dollars. I pocket it.

"Hmmm lets go out for coffee after school?" I ask "It's on me"

"Sure thing" Hanna say

"I'm in" Emily say

"I'll double check" Spencer says "But aren't we going to the station?" She asks me

"Yeah after coffee, we'll probably be seriously questioned so we might as well"

"Aria is right" hanna says

Once again I smile smugly and Spencer and Emily.

"Thirty dollars each now" I laugh

"DAMMIT" Spencer grumbles

"Ms Hastings" Ezra says

The secretly give me the sixty dollars

"Sweet I'm eighty dollars richer" I laugh

the bell rings and we grab our bags to head out to lunch.

"Can you four girls stay behind?" Ezra asks

"Um Sure Mr Fitz"

"Are you girls selling drugs in my classroom?" He asks seriously

Emily starts laughing.

"This is a serious matter Ms Fields and I will not tolerate it if it happens" Ezra starts raising his voice

"Umm Mr Fitz if you saw us passing money it was because it was a bet we lost" Emily says

"Which was?" he asks obviously pissed

"There was two bets" I point out

"I don't believe you Ms Montgomery" He says "The way you collected the money secretly and Ms Hastings the way you yelled. This is an issue that we need to sort out"

My mouth goes dry. He doesn't believe me? Tears prick my eyes and I hastily blink them away.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't believe us Mr Fitz but that is the honest truth, I don't know what you are looking for. Go ahead and search their bags and mine if you feel necessary but I assure you that it's not. We show no symptoms of using drugs" I snap

"Woah" hanna mumbles

"The bets were if Hanna and Spencer would say that I was right" I say "And if you still believe that it has got to do with drugs then go ahead and think that." I pull the money out of my pocket and slam it on the desk

"Ms Montgomery" Ezra says

"keep it until you get proof" I hiss and stalk out

I run into lunch and sit down. Five minutes later the girls arrive.

"Aria?"

"Yes Emily"

"He wants to speak to you"

"I don't want to speak to him" I scowl

"This isn't uncommon in a relationship" Hanna says

I give her a look "Since when were you an expert"

"I did a course online so now I'm Dr Marin"

Spencer laughs and I can't help but join in.

"Ok Dr Marin what is your advice?" I ask

"Take a day off, make him want your attention, make him crave it" She says

"That's actually pretty good" Emily says

"I think that's good" Spencer says

"Aria?" Hanna smirks

"I think it's a BRILLIANT idea" I say sarcastically "Because one day will just having him begging on his knees"

"Aria think about it. We sprice you up and bam he's on his knees"

"Fine" I sigh "If it makes you happy"

Hanna squeals "Girls we are going shopping. Aria you can't come"

"Yeah my mum is getting suspicious"

"We'll get your next weeks outfit"

"Guys I'm breaking up with him" I burst into tears

"B-b-but our plan" Hanna stutters

Spencer glares at her. "Aria?"

"I can't do A. I can't do that to parents again. Another teacher, student affair would kill them. Also Ezra could loose his job. Ezra was right. That night was a mistake. And nothing will ever happen like that again." I say in tears

"Aria what's wrong?" Mona asks

I smile sadly "My bright yellow shoes, they broke. They were from Alison" I sob even harder "Also she's dead. I'm scared"

"Oh Darling" Mona cooes

Spencer and the ganag nods. I can't trust Mona.

"thanks Mona" I nod

I step out of her embrace and walk to Ezra's classroom. I tentatively knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" I say softly

"Of course Aria"

"Ezra I'm sorry but I think this" I point to us "Whatever this is needs to end"

"What?" He asks

"I can't do it. I can't destroy my parents. You'll use your job. My parents would die if another teacher-student happened to them." I say with tears in my eyes

"Aria?"

"I'm sorry Ezra" I say and I sprint out. Tears stream out of my eyes. I run into my next classroom early and sit down hyperventilating.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thankyou Ezra" I kiss his cheek

I give him a soft smile and walk out. I eventually find Annabeth in front of my car.

"He's going to give you a chance" I say to her covering up my sadness

"Really?"

"Yeah I talked to him about it after class and he eventually agreed. I'll send him your number if you want?"

"Yes Please" She grins

I shoot him a text with her number and drive to the brew. Annabeth drives home. I go and see my friends.

"Guys we are no longer together, Annabeth is going with him now"

Emily wraps me in a tight hug.

"Good thing though is I stole the eighty dollars back" I smirk

I pay for coffee and we talk.

"lets go to the station" Spencer says. I nod and then all of our phones pings.

 _You kiss I tell._

 _Don't go running on me to the cops._

 _-A_

Attatched is a picture of Ezra and I in bed.

I start shaking.

"Guys I can' go. If that picture gets leaked I'm screwed." I say

"Ok"

"Guys Aria's right if that picture goes out her life will be crap. The shit the two will be given"


End file.
